Consequences
by AwsomeWierdo
Summary: After season 2, everyone but Ethan gets away. But he's normal no? Therefor it shouldn't affect him. Or should it? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I'm writing a new story... normally I wouldn't cause now I gotta worry bout updating this AND my others story's too... But I've had this stuck in my head for over a week and its starting to drive me NUTS! It takes place RIGHT after season 2... And just to put it out there, I update faster when I get reviews..**

ETHAN- I felt like a total idiot! Why did we ALL run out of the room? I mean Sarah and Jesse had too, Benny and I could've tried to break his concentration or something! But now it was to late, he was now WAY to powerful... "BENNY!" I yelled. He was in front of me, "What?!" "Isn't there a kind of transportation spell in there that you know of?" He was silently for a minute," Yah! I know it, but it can only transport 3 people including the caster." Sarah and Jesse were suddenly right there. "Just do it! The lucifracter shouldn't affect me! I'm human." Sarah was already disagreeing, I met eye-to-eye with Benny. Trying to get him to understand he HAD to do this spell. He nodded and started looking through the book and was chanting under his breath.

I turned to Sarah still running," Fine! But we have to get away!" Sarah nodded and suddenly and white mist came from Benny and circled the two vampires. Jesse just nodded at me, a silent thanks. Sarah tried to get away from the mist but it followed her," NO! WE CANT LEAVE ETHAN!" And then they all disappeared.

Suddenly my hand grazed the wall and I was sent into a vision, the whole building was destroyed. I saw a small purple vial in Stern's hand; and then it was over. I shook my head and ran faster, I could see the exit just ahead of me! Suddenly I heard a BOOM. I looked behind my shoulder and kept on running. There was a kind of purple fire flying toward me, top speed. I dove toward the door, even though it was several feet in front of me.

3RD POV- Ethan dove forward, it was impossible for him to make it. He landed with a THUD to the ground, he scrambled to get up. Suddenly the purple fire went through him and he went limp. His eyes glowing white as he was thrown into a VERY long familiar vision.

BENNY- Suddenly the portal ended and I found myself falling, I opened my eyes and saw the ground rushing in front of me. I screamed before I fell face first on VERY hard ground. "Ughhhhh..." I moaned, before getting up. I held my head," the Benny is in ppppaaaaiiiiiinnnn." I heard voices above me and finally got up and opened my eyes again. Around me were Sarah and Jesse, who were already standing up. I also saw Erica and Rory. Erica and Rory were shaking their heads as if snapping out of a trance. "We have to get away. Before Anastasia puts another trance on us!" Erica said. "Where's Ethan?" Rory asked. I glanced at Sarah.

"We have to get back! The lucifracter has already done its work. He thinks we're" She gestured to her and Jesse, "dead. Who knows what might happen to Ethan!" I nodded. We made a silent agreement that Rory would carry me and we would fly there.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

We landed outside of the building, or what used to be the building. It was destroyed, I couldn't believe Ethan was still in there! We started searching, but couldn't find him ANYWHERE! We finally came together and started to try and figure out where he could be. "Looking for your dear Ethan aren't you? Well let me give you a hint, he's technically at my house. Captured." Stern said from behind us. We whirled around, "What do you mean by 'Technically'?" I asked venom laced into my voice. Suddenly I noticed Jesse behind Stern. Stern's smile widened," Ethan was technically not a normal human, a Seer. Therefor the Lucifracter does a bit something to him. I'm not even sure what's worse. What it does to vampires or what it did to him." Suddenly I felt horror envelope me, but the had to be lying! "The lucifracter only harms _vampires."_ I said. He spread his arms," Normally it wouldn't but, he's supernatural. On top of that I believe at some point he was bitten. Narrowly avoiding becoming a it affected him. I only have a guess at what its doing to him but... I have a pretty good idea." And then Jesse bit him. Draining him dry, Stern fell to the ground while Jesse wiped his mouth.

* * *

**Time skip again...**

We went into Stern's house and split up. I went up into the attic, and saw a chair turned away from me. I saw a familiar mop if brown hair and yelled for everyone to come up.


	2. 2

**Haha! 2 chapters in one day! This is new for me.. I accidently forot disclaimer on the one I did this morning soo... I don't own characters and stuff... **

BENNY- I ran over to Ethan to find him completely limp, I would've thought he were dead if it weren't for the fact that he looked like he was in a vision. His eyes were glowing white,, but he was muttering too. Something he NEVER does during a vision! I lifted his head up and suddenly found myself in Ethan's head. I looked around until I found him. "Ethan? What happened?" He turned toward me surprised," Benny?! Listen, we don't have much time. I'm not strong enough to keep this going that long, I don't know what happened but I had a vision before whatever is happening to me happened. There was a purple vial, Stern had it! I think its something I saw on the internet once. It can cure /reverse ANYTHING. Get Sarah to take it if you find Stern, its what she's always wanted." Suddenly Ethan's eyes started drooping and I could see him growing alarmed.

As the world started spinning he told me something that I would never forget and yet never truly believe." Remember Benny, none of this is your fault!" And then I found myself looking at limp Ethan. Sarah and the rest were looking at me. Jesse was already cutting the ropes and we laid Ethan down softly on the floor. I couldn't really bring myself to tell them what had just happened yet. After all Ethan would wake up and tell us it was all a joke! Right?

Suddenly Ethan's eyes returned to normal and he stopped mumbling, his eyes closed as he passed out. I gave up on my denial and told everyone what Ethan had told me. Sarah was shaking her head already, "Lets just take him to your Grandma and tell him what exactly is wrong.

* * *

**TIME SKIP**

SARAH- "Can you tell what's wrong?" I asked Benny's grandma. She shook her head and was opening her mouth when suddenly Ethan's eyes shot open. When he saw us he scrambled back hitting his head on one of Benny's bed posts. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at us," Who are you?" He said. After a few seconds he added," Who am I?!" Our eyes widened and I saw Benny's eyes fill with absolute horror. "What do you mean? Your Ethan! Is this some type of joke?" I said. "I just talked to you in your mind an hour ago! How can you not know who we are?!" Benny all but yelled. Ethan winced; Jesse stepped forward, "You know if he was a vampire his mind would heal and he would be basically back to normal.." "NO! I yelled. Ethan looked like he was freaking out. Benny's grandma stepped forward. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" He nodded. Causing my heart to fill with hope, "I remember running away from a purple fire coming to me and the building collapsing on me..." Grandma leaned forward. "Can you try to remember anything else and said he would try.

He closed his eyes and a purple ripple went over him causing him to cry out, before disappearing.

* * *

ETHAN- When I opened my eyes I was beside a dead man, a fairly fat dead man... I looked around frustrated when I saw something in the rubble. I ran over and looked down in horror.


End file.
